Basket
by Keropo Keropie
Summary: Terjadi keributan antara cewek kelas E dan kelas A di lapangan basket. Bahkan Hazama yang duduk di bangku cadangan pun ikut terseret. Satu penyelesaian datang dari Asano Gakushuu. Sebuah ide dari Nakamura Rio. Dan Okuda Manami yang akan maju. Apa yang terjadi? Kemana Akabane Karma?/ Pair bongkar pasang, Warning inside!


**Assassination Classroom©Matsui Yuusei**

 **Basket—presented—Keropie**

 **Warning!**

 **OOC, TYPO, Dll**

 **Enjoy guys!**

.

.

Sekumpulan murid perempuan sedang berkumpul di lapangan basket gedung utama. Mereka adalah murid perempuan dari kelas A dan kelas E. Terlihat ada sedikit pertengkaran disana. Ok, mari kita melihat hal lain sebelum pertengkaran ini terjadi.

Awalnya pertandingan yang di adakan antar kelas ini damai-damai saja. Sampai akhirnya kelas A di kalahkan kelas E, dan yeaahh karena gengsi dan tak terima mereka mengatakan cewek-cewek kelas E bermain curang.

 _"Trik curang apa yang kalian gunakan?"_

"Tidak! Kami bermain _sportif_." Kataoka Megu melawan, menekankan kata _sportif_.

 _"Sportif? Kita tahu kelas E tidak mungkin menang kalau tidak curang!"_

"Sudah main jelek, kalah, protes lagi. Aku tidak menyangka pecundang seperti kalian ada di kelas A." Kini Nakamura Rio yang tak mau kalah dengan sindirannya.

"Eh lihatlah, bukankah cewek itu terlihat seperti penyihir? Jangan-jangan dia menyuruh setan untuk membantu kelas E agar menang." Bahkan Hazama Kirara yang hanya duduk di bangku cadangan pun kena getahnya. FIX! Hazama langsung membaca mantra kutukan untuk para gadis kelas A itu.

Ketegangan terus terjadi. Adu mulut pun tak terelakan. Kelas A yang tak mau kalah dan kelas E yang menjunjung tinggi harga diri.

Harga diri? Kelas E? Ok baiklah. Kembali lagi pada pertengkaran mereka yang masih bergejolak (?) sampai akhirnya sebuah suara bariton menghampiri para cewek itu.

"Yang ku tahu ini adalah lapangan basket, bukan ruangan sidang tempat berdebat." Itu Asano Gakushuu dengan tampang datar dan kerennya. Kakinya berjalan menuju kerumunan itu, "Jadi, apa yang terjadi?" Kemudian Asano bertanya. Matanya melihat sekeliling untuk menebak situasi yang ada disana. Salah satu cewek kelas A menghampirinya.

"Ketua OSIS, mereka bermain curang untuk memenangkan permainan basket ini. Kami tidak terima dan kami protes." Dengan wajah so' teraniaya cewek itu memulai dramanya di depan Asano.

"Tentu saja tidak! Kenapa kalian bisa berpikir seperti itu? Padahal kalian ini dari kelas A, hadapi kenyataan dong!" Protes para cewek kelas E atas tuduhan yang di adukan pada anak ketua dewan itu.

Asano tersenyum mengejek, "Justru karena kami dari kelas A, kekalahan itu mustahil. Harusnya kalian yang dari kelas E sudah tahu itu semua." Percuma mau ngomong sampe berbusa juga, Asano kan sama saja dengan mereka.

Kini para cewek kelas E tambah kesal dengan kelakuan si KETOS. Tatapan tajam dan sumpah serapah dalam hati sudah terlempar jelas ke arah pemuda itu.

"Hey jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku kan tidak menuduh kalian bermain curang. Bagaimana pun aku masih Ketua OSIS yang harus mempertimbangkan semuanya dengan baik."

DASAR BANYAK OMONG! umpat cewek-cewek kelas E dalam hati. Mereka masih belum punya banyak kekuatan untuk menghina anak ketua dewan secara langsung. Berbeda dengan setan merah saingannya.

"Ehem... begini saja." Asano berdehem. Pandangannya kini lurus pada cewek-cewek kelas E.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian bertanding lagi? Namun kali ini hanya melawanku saja. Jika kalian menang, semua masalah ini selesai. Jika kalah, kalian harus mengaku kalau kalian bermain curang. Bagaimana?" Dengan percaya diri Asano mengatakan semua itu.

Mendengarnya, cewek-cewek kelas E hanya bisa merutuk semakin dongkol, berbeda dengan cewek kelas A yang sudah tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Semuanya juga tahu bagaimana kemampuan Asano, bahkan dalam pelajaran olahraga pun dia yang terbaik.

Cewek-cewek kelas E kini di sibukan dengan diskusi dadakan tentang diterima atau tidaknya tantangan itu. Mereka cukup ragu untuk memutuskan, bahkan untuk si perwakilan kelas sekalipun. Namun diantara wajah-wajah ragu itu terdapat seorang gadis pirang yang tersenyum karena baru saja mendapatkan sebuah ide.

Matanya dengan cepat mengarah pada salah satu temannya yang berkepang dua. Kakinya berjalan untuk mendekat. Satu tarikan tangan membawa gadis itu ke hadapan Asano Gakushuu. Okuda Manami yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya celingak celinguk bingung. Sementara Rio tetap teguh dengan idenya.

"Jangan menjebak kami dengan kalimat yang kau ucapkan. Kami akan melawanmu, tentu saja satu lawan satu, adil 'kan?" Semua orang disana terkejut, termasuk Asano dan Manami sendiri.

"Kau serius?"

"Tentu saja. Lagian walau pendek, Okuda-san punya tembakan jarak jauh yang bagus kok," ucap Rio sambil menepuk pundak Manami, memberi semangat padanya. Sementara gadis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan temannya itu barusan.

 _Aku bersumpah ini bukan hari ulang tahunku. Lelucuan macam apa ini?!_ Manami menjerit dalam hati. Namun sebuah bisikan dari gadis pirang itu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Setelah bisikan itu, Rio memberikan bola basketnya pada Manami. Lalu setelahnya ia mundur dan kembali pada teman-temannya.

"Nakamura-san, kau bercanda 'kan?"

"Aku tahu walaupun kita semua maju, belum tentu kita bisa menang melawan Asano yang sendiri. Tapi mengirim Okuda-san itu..." Rio nyengir sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Maafkan aku karena sudah egois, tapi tolong percayalah pada Okuda-san dan rencanaku," pintanya pada yang lain. Walau pada awalnya ragu, tapi akhirnya mereka semua mengangguk dan berusaha percaya pada Rio. Sekarang giliran Manami, bisa tidaknya menjalankan rencana itu.

"Kau terlihat ingin pingsan," ucap Asano pada Manami. Terlihat jelas bola yang di pegang Manami bergetar, menandakan hal yang kurang baik pada tubuhnya. Gadis itu masih cukup kaget dengan keadaan ini tapi bisikan Nakamura Rio padanya membuatnya membulatkan tekad.

Pertama dimulai dengan mata yang menatap pemuda di depannya tanpa ragu-ragu, "Ku-kulitku memang putih pucat, aku tidak akan pingsan kok."

Mati-matian Asano menahan tawanya agar tak meledak saat itu juga. Apa-apaan alasan dan nada suara sok berani itu—haha. Ternyata kelas E itu penuh warna dan sensasi, Asano baru tahu itu.

"Baiklah kalau kau merasa begitu. Peraturannya hanya satu, siapa yang berhasil memasukan bola terlebih dahulu dia yang menang. Jika kau sudah mengerti kita bisa memulainya." Manami terdiam, lalu kepalanya menoleh ke belakang melihat pada teman-temannya yang sudah ada di luar garis lapangan. Semuanya mengangguk setuju sambil memberi semangat padanya.

"Kau sudah mendapat restu dari teman-temanmu? Bisa kita mulai mainnya sekarang?" Pemuda bersurai jingga itu bertanya sedikit ketus. Bosan dengan permainan kode-kode'an cewek-cewek kelas E ini.

Sebuah anggukan menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan itu.

"Kau bisa mendapatkan bola pertama." Tatapan meremehkan tersirat jelas di mata itu. Sialan! Dia benar-benar putra dari om lipan! jerit semua cewek kelas E.

Suara peluit dari wasit sudah terdengar, dan permainan pun di mulai.

Gadis berkepang dua itu mulai berkonsentrasi pada permainan. Genggaman tangan pada bola itu mulai mengerat, dan selanjutnya bola itu mulai bergulir di lantai. Si gadis melakukan _drabble_ untuk gerakan pertama. Namun sayang, perjalanan sang bola ditangan Manami harus berakhir. _Drabble_ -nya di potong begitu saja. Tangan pemuda itu bergerak dengan cepat merebut bola. Gadis itu merutuk kesal, bola direbut dan dia malah melihat senyuman meremehkan itu semakin lebar.

"Serius tidak ingin pingsan?" Serius! Asano Gakushuu itu benar-benar turunan asli Asano Gakuho. Lihatlah, dia udah dapat bola dan bisa masukin dengan mudah. Tapi dia malah lebih senang mengolok-olok Manami sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya lagi kearah teman-temannya. Nyebelin 'kan?

Puas dengan semua kelakuannya, pemuda itu segera menggiring bola menuju tiang di ujung sana. Sesegera untuk memasukan bolanya. Sedangkan dari belakang gadis itu terlihat cukup kepayahan mengejar Asano.

"Oy! Okuda-san, lakukan rencananya sekarang." Teriakan cempreng itu menarik perhatian Asano. Matanya melirik ke pinggir, gadis pirang panjang itu sedang memanggil-manggil nama gadis di belakangnya sambil berbicara soal rencana.

Berhenti.

Sebuah rencana? Apa yang di maksud? Masih adakah rencana mereka di saat-saat seperti ini? Ini gawat, Asano harus memastikannya!

Dengan segera pemuda itu langsung membalikan badan seratus delapan puluh derajat kebelakang, sengaja untuk melihat rencana apa yang akan di lakukan si kepang du—

Pemandangan matanya kini menangkap gadis dengan rambut terurai sedang berlari sambil tersenyum kearahnya? Lalu si kepang dua itu?

Perlahan-lahan pikiran Asano sedikit teralihkan dengan perubahan mendadak yang ada di depannya. Bahkan hal itu membuat bola yang hendak di lemparkannya terlepas begitu saja dari tangannya.

Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, dengan cepat gadis itu yang memang Okuda Manami yang melepaskan kepangannya langsung mengambil bola.

"Maaf, tapi aku akan mengambil bolanya Asano-kun." Sebuah kalimat itu meluncur begitu mulusnya dari bibir Manami. Lalu dengan segera gadis itu berlari kearah sebaliknya sambil membawa bola. Sementara itu pula Asano kembali tersadar pada kenyataan. Kenyataan bahwa dia telah di kelabui. Inilah rencana yang si pirang maksud. Segera sebuah tatapan tajam mengarah pada gadis yang ada di pinggir lapangan itu, namun pemandangan si pirang yang tertawa terbahak-bahak malah membuatnya semakin jengkel.

 _"Bagus sekali Asano-kun, kau di permainkan dengan mudahnya oleh kelas E."_

Merinding.

Mendadak Asano mendengar suara sang ayah menggema di telinganya.

Tidak ingin mendengarnya di dunia nyata, buru-buru Asano menggerakan kakinya berlari mengejar Manami yang hampir sampai di depan ring.

Satu lompatan dilakukan. Bola pun terlempar dengan sempurna. Menunggu waktu dan semuanya pun akan berakhir dengan sorak kemenangan cewek-cewek kelas E. Tetapi satu lompatan lain tercipta di depan gadis itu. Dia lah Asano Gakushuu yang kini terlihat melayang di udara. Tangannya berusaha menggapai bola itu.

 **Bugh!**

Bola berhasil di blok dan kini bergulir keluar lapangan. Usahanya berlari sekuat tenaga tak sia-sia. Dengan napas yang masih memburu, Asano pun berjalan menghampiri Manami.

"Ternyata kalian benar-benar bermain curang yah," ucapnya dengan ekor mata melirik pada Nakamura Rio. Gadis pencinta Kimia itu hanya diam saja, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa atas ucapan Asano. Dia juga tidak bisa mengelak atau membela diri.

"Membuka kepangan rambut di lapang itu nggak melanggar peraturan loh, Ketua Osis." Suara bariton lain hadir disana. Semua orang menoleh pada asalnya. Disana sudah berdiri Akabane Karma yang sudah mengambil bola yang tadi keluar lapangan. Dia berjalan menuju kearah Asano dan Manami. Di belakangnya Nakamura Rio mengikutinya dengan memasang senyum kemenangan.

"Sepertinya mulai besok kau perlu memakai rok ke sekolah," sindir Karma terang-terangan.

Sengaja menarik tangan Manami untuk berada di belakangnya, hingga kini Karma lah yang berhadapan dengan Asano. Pemuda itu mendecih tak suka pada rivalnya ini, namun sebuah rangkulan tangan di pundaknya mengalihkan perhatian. Matanya melirik ke samping. Disana Nakamura Rio sudah berdiri dengan senyum tanpa dosanya.

"Aku punya rok cadangan loh, kurasa sangat pas di pinggangmu." Pemuda itu menatap tak percaya pada gadis yang dengan so' akrab merangkul pundaknya. Setelah semua ide liciknya dalam pertandingan tadi? Luar biasa.

Mengurut pelipisnya, Asano Gakushuu merasa pusing dengan semua ini. Dia tidak pernah menyangka otak dari anak kelas E itu bervariatif, bahkan sekelas iblis.

.

End

.

Maafkanlah atas ke OOC'an mereka di fanfic ini. Dan maaf juga dengan berbagai kesalahan kata. See you next time... Salam Keropie.


End file.
